Of Jealousy and Loneliness
by aonalion
Summary: Jonouchi and Otogi are a couple, while Kaiba is on his own. But he's definitely not jealous or lonely. Kaiba x Jonouchi x Otogi - threesome, yaoi


**A/N:** This is for Hachiseiko, because she's been feeling like crap for some time now and I feel like that's partly my fault. Or mostly my fault ._.  
>I love you, hun ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba Seto wasn't jealous. The word wasn't even in his vocabulary. He didn't have a reason for being jealous – he had everything you could ever ask for. He had money, a well-known and successful company, a big house and a younger brother he loved above all.<p>

But he didn't have what Jonouchi and Otogi had. In a way he honestly couldn't believe they were a couple – from the moment they first met they had hated each other, and it hadn't exactly gotten better after the dice-master managed to defeat Jonouchi in a duel and force him into a dog-suit. Somehow Jonouchi must've forgiven him, and now… Now they had been dating for months, and everyone was so happy for their sake.

Kaiba couldn't stand looking at them; he couldn't stand the way they looked at each other, touched and kissed.

He hated himself for even admitting it to himself, but he was lonely. He wanted what they had. Of course, he had to admit, there were both fangirls- and boys following his every move and he knew that they were more than willing to give him what he wanted and needed. He didn't want them. He wanted someone who liked him for who he was and not the façade of money, fame and wealth. It was a sad thought, but he knew he would probably never find someone like that – the real him had disappeared behind the façade so long ago he had trouble finding himself again. Only in the presence Mokuba could he return back to who he once was.

Getting tired of trying, Kaiba had more or less given up on love all together, and had tried to forget about it. But seeing someone so close to him – Otogi and Jonouchi _were_ close to him, whether he liked it or not – become a couple made him think about it again. What was worse was that Mokuba had started showing signs that he was truly becoming a teenager – suddenly he was going out with his friends and staying up late.

And Kaiba was still sitting in his office, working late, desperately trying to forget all the things that made him human.

"Kaiba, what the hell," Otogi said to him one day when they were actually alone together. Well, Jonouchi was there as well, but since they were inseparable he counted them as one. It was just after the final class in school, and Kaiba had been on the verge of getting into his car when he was stopped by the blond and the brunet. No one else was around – the sun was setting and the scene was bathing in a soft pink and orange light. "You've been avoiding us for months!"

"I believe I haven't been acting in any way I normally wouldn't," Kaiba said flatly. If he could just get into the car and tell the driver to take him he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

"Yer worse than usual. I mean, yer still more or less an asshole, but now ya barely even look at us!" Jonouchi was standing behind and a bit to the side of Otogi, almost making it look as if the brunet was protecting him. Kaiba briefly wondered if the blond's accent didn't get on Otogi's nerves.

"Does it bother you?"

Kaiba let out an annoyed sigh. "Why would your relationship bother me?"

"Who said I was referring to our relationship?" There was victory in Otogi's voice as well as his eyes. Kaiba saw Jonouchi give Otogi's arm a quick squeeze and sent the other brunet a dark glare.

"If you don't mind, I have better things to do than stand around discussing your relationship." He gave them a short, amicable smile and began making his way into the car.

"Do you want to join us?" Otogi said with an unnecessarily loud voice.

Kaiba stopped dead. His eyes were focused on his own hand, loosely placed on the handle of the car door, but he could tell both Jonouchi and Otogi were watching him intently. He swallowed. Were they being serious? He didn't know – Jonouchi wasn't smart enough to think of a trap like that, but Otogi could be extremely mischievous when he wanted to. What was the correct answer? Did he even know what he wanted to answer?

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Excuse me, I'm late for a meeting."

With those words he got into the car and slammed the door shut, telling the driver to take him home. He fought not to let his curiosity get the better of him, but lost, and turned his head as the car was driving away. He managed to get only a glimpse of the couple he had left behind – Jonouchi had his arms around Otogi and was leaning his head against his shoulder, while the brunet looked after the car with an expression that Kaiba could only interpret as disappointment, and sadness.

Had he really been serious? Did he really want to…? With him and Jonouchi…? Kaiba's mind was spinning; he didn't even know in which end he should start thinking. The first logical conclusion that came to his mind was that Jonouchi had to be in on it as well – he didn't seem the least bit surprised or repulsed by the idea… So they must've talked about it long before they actually approached him.

It seemed weird. How they could be attracted by him when he had done his best to stay out of their way and to be as rude as possible towards them – which, he had to admit, he did sort of regret now. But then again, it was quite possible they _weren't_ attracted to him – maybe they just wanted to have some fun and didn't just want to pick up a random guy at a bar.

Kaiba let out a low groan and let his head drop backwards, closing his eyes.

He couldn't even believe he was thinking seriously about it.

Maybe they were just testing him, setting up a trap for him to trigger. They could just as well be working for some magazine or news station waiting for the next scoop. It had been done before, but Kaiba had always managed to dodge whatever they tried to rig. But would Otogi and Jonouchi really do something like that? He rather doubted it. They both had that sense of moral and ethics emanating from Yugi – on his own, Otogi _might_ have done it, but definitely not together with Jonouchi.

There was a suddenly vibration in his pocket, and when he picked up his cell-phone he had gotten a new text message. The sender was unknown, but Kaiba hardly had to think twice about who it might've been.

'If you change your mind, come to Ryuji's apartment tonight.'

It must've been Jonouchi who sent it then. That at least confirmed he had been in on the idea, but didn't tell him much more than that.

Other than the fact that they really were serious.

He looked out through the window at the passing scenery – the skyscrapers, the parks, the students who were enjoying their time off from school. What the hell was going on? It felt like every truth he had based his reality on were crumbling, and… and the façade around him was slowly disappearing. Behind that façade he was just an unsecure teenager like anyone else – he was a virgin, he had barely ever dated anyone. He didn't know much about relationships and he definitely didn't know how to act in a situation like this.

Like they had known what he was thinking, he got another text. This one was from another number, but still unknown.

'Just let go and do something that feels good for a change.'

Otogi.

They really _were_ being serious. And it sounded almost as if… as if Otogi was trying to comfort him, to tell him that it was okay.

Kaiba felt a fluttering in his heart. _They cared about him_. It wasn't just their little fun with him as their slave – they wanted him to feel good as well. It was a long time ago someone had cared about him in that way, and for that matter, it was a long time ago since he had cared about someone else as well. He missed that feeling.

He stared at the text for a moment without really seeing it, and then closed the cellphone. He gulped and took a deep breath.

Alright then.

* * *

><p>It was Jonouchi who opened when he rang the door-bell to Otogi's apartment. The moment the blond saw who it was his face lit up with a bright, genuine smile, making his hazel eyes sparkle.<p>

"Hey," he breathed and took a step to the side, allowing Kaiba to go inside.

"Is it him?" Kaiba heard from another room, and then Otogi stuck his head out through the doorframe of another room. When he saw it really was Kaiba, he seemed to draw a breath of relief as well. "Oh good. I was afraid I had scared you away." He stepped out and started walking towards him, while Jonouchi closed the door behind him.

"You almost did," Kaiba confessed. There was no turning back now. He was nervous, he had to admit that much. He didn't know what Otogi and Jonouchi would do to him; he hadn't even known how they would react to him coming there. What if they had already changed their mind?

Otogi went straight up to him, got up on the tip of his toes, and kissed him. Kaiba, due to the sheer shock, couldn't really respond, but let his eyelids fall shut and simply enjoyed it. Otogi was a good kisser, and he guessed by the way he was acting he _knew_ he was good. Just as the brunet broke away he felt a hand on his lower back, and assumed it was Jonouchi, but he couldn't look away from Otogi's startling green eyes.

"Careful, don't scare 'im away again," the blond said softly, but there wasn't any real anger in his voice. Kaiba felt a pair of lips ghost across his cheek and saw Otogi smile at the sight.

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment. His head was spinning – by just kissing him Jonouchi and Otogi had managed to break through the wall he had built around himself as a protection. He felt vulnerable and exposed, and knew the two could do anything they wanted to him, and yet… he didn't care. It felt _good_.

"Whose… idea was this?" he couldn't help but ask, and fought to keep his voice steady.

"He said your name in bed."

"Did not!" Jonouchi protested and backed away from Kaiba a bit, even though he still had his hand on his back. When Kaiba – whose eyes had widened slightly – glanced at him he saw a furious blush spread like wildfire across the blond's cheeks. Had it been true after all?

"Well, he was sleeping…" Otogi begun, and reached out to gently brush his fingers over Jonouchi's cheek, smiling slightly while he did it as if to tell him it was alright. "… and he must've been dreaming, because I heard him say both my name, and yours." Cupping the blond's cheek, he leaned in to kiss him for a moment, and then turned to Kaiba again, completely serious now. "I've dreamt about you too."

Kaiba was a little taken aback by the honesty he could see both in Jonouchi's and Otogi's eyes. _They had been dreaming about him_… It felt strange to think about it – they had each other, and now they wanted him as well? Was he really that desirable? He knew several magazines and different celebrity shows on TV had announced him 'Most wanted Bachelor' many times over, but he never realized someone so close to him could want him as well. Otogi and Jonouchi knew his story, they knew all his flaws and everything he had done wrong over the years – and yet they still wanted him?

"Come on," Jonouchi said, and Otogi gently took Kaiba's hand, leading him away from the hall. His heart rate sped up and his mouth went dry. Without thinking, he tightened his hold on Otogi's hand until the brunet turned back to look at him. The dark look in his eyes almost made Kaiba jerk his hand back, but then Jonouchi appeared at his side, taking his other hand. "Don't be afraid."

They somehow managed to lead him into the bedroom – it wasn't that he was resisting, he just needed some time – where a bed big enough for two, even three, was situated. The lights were already dimmed, and there were a few lit candles scattered across the room. That just made him more nervous rather than calming him down, and he swallowed hard.

Otogi turned around and simply kissed him again, and this time Kaiba actually had enough presence to kiss him back. He heard the brunet make a vague sound of approval, and he was just barely aware of the fact that Jonouchi had managed to take his coat off. Otogi had his arms around his neck, but he felt another pair of hands sneak around his waist and up against his chest, under his shirt. Jonouchi pressed his body against Kaiba's back and the brunet couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He had to break away from Otogi's lips in order to be able to take several shaky breaths – God, it was almost too much already.

Suddenly, two pair of hands caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Only then did he realize Jonouchi had already taken his shirt off, and was busy removing both the vest and the shirt from Otogi. Kaiba watched the two of them make out, completely forgetting him for a moment, and realized why he hadn't been able to stand looking at them before. It wasn't because he thought it was repulsive how they constantly kissed – but because he thought it was too _hot_.

Jonouchi and Otogi took off their pants as well without any second thoughts. Kaiba could see a growing bump underneath the fabric of their underwear. He tried not to look, but it was difficult. He could feel himself getting hard just by watching the two of them, and he felt almost… embarrassed over how eager he was.

Otogi broke away from Jonouchi's lips for a moment and glanced over at Kaiba. Then he smirked and nudged at the blond to look as well, and Kaiba couldn't help but get an ill-boding feeling in his stomach.

"Look at him. He's going to come from just looking at us."

"Stop teasin' him," Jonouchi said and came up to Kaiba again. As the blond kissed him – and for the record he was slower than Otogi, not as demanding – he pulled down the zipper and gently took of Kaiba's pants. He had his hands on Kaiba's hips the whole time, and the brunet found it hard to think as the blond moved his fingers across his skin, thoroughly massaging the area around his pelvis.

He heard a low squeaking sound and when he looked up he saw that Otogi had thrown himself down on the bed and was obviously waiting for him and Jonouchi to join him. Kaiba barely even noticed that he did it until it was too late, but Jonouchi had him caught up in a kiss while guiding him towards the bed. When they got close enough Jonouchi gave him a shove and with a gasp he ended up on his back on the bed. Otogi was immediately hovering above him, placing light kisses down his chest and stomach.

Kaiba had given up trying to breathe normally and was now desperately trying to breathe, _period_. Jonouchi more or less shoved Otogi away from Kaiba and bent in over him himself, covering his lips with his own and kissing him deeply and fervently. Kaiba heard a small sound of annoyance from Otogi, but then felt him move downwards instead, pulling off Kaiba's boxers. There was a pause, and then Otogi started mouthing his way along the inside of Kaiba's thigh.

If it hadn't been for Jonouchi keeping his mouth busy, Kaiba knew he would've made much more noise, but for now he arched his back and pressed his and the blond's chests together instead. Jonouchi was slowly moving his hands over Kaiba's skin, tracing his muscles.

Then he couldn't stop himself from gasping as he felt a single, slick finger slip inside of him. He saw through half-lidded eyes how Jonouchi was watching him with a strange expression.

"Yer a virgin, aren'tcha?" he said with a low voice. Kaiba only managed to nod once, but heard Otogi say:

"Now who's teasing him?" As he spoke, he brought his finger deeper into Kaiba, and the brunet let out a whimper of pleasure. His other hand was busy coating Kaiba's member in lube, and he could've sworn the dice-master was teasing him as he circled his tip with one finger, just barely touching him.

"… I was jus' curious."

Otogi pulled back a bit, and then inserted a second finger. This time it hurt a bit, but Kaiba gritted his teeth and fought not to make a sound. Jonouchi softly kissed his forehead and told him to relax, which he forced himself to do. When Otogi used three fingers it _definitely_ hurt, but then he moved a bit and hit something that sent a shocking bolt of pleasure through Kaiba's whole body and straight to his groin.

He heard Jonouchi laugh a little, but then Otogi pulled back completely, leaving him empty. Kaiba couldn't help but let out a displeased sound, but then felt how Otogi positioned himself near his entrance, and fully realized what was going on. Before he managed to protest, urge him on or do _whatever_, Otogi slowly entered him. Kaiba heard a loud moan and it took a moment for him to realize that it was _him_ who had made that sound – he was arching his back and he could feel Otogi's hands on his hips, trying to hold him down.

For a few moments, Kaiba couldn't do anything but simply lie there while panting and trying to regain his composure. Before he was even close to doing so, Otogi moved the tiniest bit and he cried out in pleasure, grasping at the sheets. The other brunet let out a low chuckle.

Jonouchi had completely disappeared out of his focus, but when he felt a movement near his side he became aware of him again. He saw through half-lidded eyes how the blond and Otogi exchanged a deep kiss, and then Jonouchi did something he hadn't even thought was possible – he climbed up over Kaiba and slowly lowered himself onto his erection, facing Otogi.

Kaiba nearly went insane. Otogi was deep inside of him and he knew he was just waiting for him to adjust before he'd move again – and Jonouchi was completely surrounding him, warm and tight. God, it felt as if he was going to explode, and he knew he would last for long, not with the both of them like this.

"Are you alright?" he heard Otogi say with a low voice. Kaiba didn't know if he was talking to him or Jonouchi, but then blond answered before he even managed to regain his breath.

"He's fine, look." He raised and lowered his hips just once, making Kaiba groan and Otogi chuckled yet again.

Otogi started moving, thrusting deep inside of him, but kept it slow and steady. After just a beat Jonouchi started lifting and lowering his hips, riding him passionately. Kaiba let go of the sheets to be able to hold onto Jonouchi's hips instead, digging his fingers into his skin and bringing him closer. The blond let out a moan that almost drove Kaiba crazy, and at the same time Otogi went even deeper, making him gasp for air.

It didn't take long before Kaiba came, _finally_, as he had been aching for the release for what seemed like forever. When he did, he raised his hips and thrust deep inside Jonouchi, almost loosing Otogi in the process. For a moment, he was afraid he had hurt the blond, but then Jonouchi laughed lightly and he could feel something spill down on his thighs. Otogi was suddenly fully inside of him again, and groaned out loud as he came as well.

Otogi shakily pulled out, and Jonouchi fought to get off Kaiba. Otogi used something to wipe away most of the mess they had created before he and Jonouchi collapsed on either side of Kaiba. The blond immediately snuggled up close to Kaiba's side, throwing an arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, while Otogi did more or less the same, but kept his hand over Kaiba's heart and tangled their legs together instead.

The last thing Kaiba was aware of before he drifted off into a deep, pleasant sleep was Otogi and Jonouchi reaching over his chest to be able to share a sincere and fervent kiss.

* * *

><p>When Kaiba woke up he was all alone, and cold. There was no one on either of his sides, and the sheets were all gathered in an untidy pile near the edge of the bed, leaving him completely exposed. It was morning, and light was shining in through the windows.<p>

He immediately sat up. Seconds later, he wished he hadn't. A sharp bolt of pain went through his whole body, making him double over with a low groan. His groin and ass hurt like hell, and his whole body was sore. He still had the pure pleasure of _sex_ ringing through his system, and he was still feeling a bit lightheaded, but that was disappearing surprisingly fast.

Where were Otogi and Jonouchi? He didn't like this at all – had they just left him? Did they simply want him to go home now, without saying goodbye or without…? Was that it? And then they'd never speak about it again, Kaiba would go back to avoiding them and everyone else and Jonouchi and Otogi would still be happy together.

That was probably it.

Kaiba let out a deep sigh and forced himself to get up even though his whole body hurt. His clothes were scattered over the floor, and every time he bent down to pick something up pain shot through his body. He put on his pants and shirt, but carried the coat and his boots as he snuck out of the room. The corridor outside was empty as well, but he heard noises from what he assumed was the kitchen. Unable to stop himself, he quietly went forward and peeked around the corner.

Jonouchi was sitting by a kitchen island in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt, talking to Otogi in a low voice. The brunet on the other hand, was standing by the oven, obviously cooking something. He was standing with his back turned towards Kaiba, and he only had his underwear on, showing off his muscular back.

The blond suddenly stopped mid-sentence and snapped his head towards Kaiba, who couldn't stop himself from drawing in a sharp breath. He hadn't meant for him to be seen.

"Are ya leavin'?" Jonouchi said, and there was no mistake; there was both sorrow and disappointment in his voice and eyes. Otogi turned around as well and saw Kaiba standing there. The dice-master sighed, dropped everything he was doing and went straight up to Kaiba. He resisted the urge of backing off as Otogi stopped right in front of him.

"You're not leaving. We won't let you."

Jonouchi slipped down from the chair and went up to him as well, standing right next to Otogi. Kaiba vaguely noticed how their fingers intertwined before Jonouchi got up on his toes and pressed his and Kaiba's lips together. And he could feel it, while the blond kissed him, slowly but deeply, and Otogi brushed his fingers over his cheek – they didn't want him to leave.

He felt an unspeakable gratitude and affection towards Jonouchi and Otogi overcome him. Despite all his flaws, despite the fact that they already had each other, they wanted him as well.

When Jonouchi broke away and he opened his eyes his vision was blurry. Blinking once, he managed to see clearly again and saw both Otogi and Jonouchi watching him with soft expressions. Then, as if on an unspoken command, both of them leaned closer. Kaiba closed his eyes again as he found himself being kissed by both of them at the same time. It wasn't a full kiss from either of them, but Kaiba had never felt more at peace with himself than at that one moment.


End file.
